


Hunger of a Demon Prince

by totemwolfie



Series: Demons of Ironwood [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Demon Prince, Demons, Furie - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Old Lovers, Omega slick, One Night Stand, PWP, Past Lovers, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short Story, abo demons, alpha demon, chimera, chimera halfbreed, demon halfbreed, demons of ironwood, furie halfbreed, nontraditional abo, omega demon, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Oliver has been feeling lonely and asks a friend to set him up on a blind date.  Only the blind date ends up being someone very familiar.
Series: Demons of Ironwood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117452
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Hunger of a Demon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it took me to write this little nothing PWP. I just wanted an excuse to write some dirty smut between a big alpha and small omega (because apparently I have a type) and I ended up really loving these two. What do you think? Should I write more with them? I only have like, four WIPs going, why not pile on lol.

“Trust me, honey, I know lots of hot alphas that would love to make you feel better.”

Oliver looked at the woman sitting across from him in the restaurant. Frankie might look human now, but it was just her magical glamour masking certain details of her appearance, like pointed ears, unnaturally vibrant eyes, and fangs. Nevertheless the Furie was drop-dead gorgeous with her dark skin, black curly hair that was currently being held back with a vibrant scarf, and sharp, piercing eyes. She wore gold loops in her ears and a power suit, and black heels that gave her some added height. Everything about her screamed power, even with the glamour, she was an obvious force to be reckoned with.

Frankie finished her coffee before checking her watch. “I have to get back to work. Why don’t you think about it? And if you decide yes I’ll send someone over to your apartment.”

Oliver frowned. “You make it sound like I’m ordering a pizza.”

“Mm, with extra sausage,” the Furie laughed.

Oliver blushed so hard his glamour threatened to break. Frankie reached over and touched his hand before she left, leaving money on the table for their brunch.

He waved to her before she drove away, and then leaned back in the booth, sipping his lukewarm coffee. 

When he had agreed to have brunch with the Furie he hadn’t meant for it to turn into an episode of a dating show. He had simply told her he was lonely and hadn’t had a good lay in far, far too long, that he was worried it was going to trigger his heat cycle just to force him to find a mate.

It was an exaggeration of course, but he really had been feeling lonely. So naturally the Furie had perked right up and started swiping through her phone contacts like it was Otherkin Tinder!

He had been embarrassed at first, and absolutely against the idea, so she had dropped it. But by the end of brunch he was quietly inquiring, “So what demons do you know?”

After twenty minutes of Frankie telling him about possible lovers, from an angel prince to a naga, Oliver had been feeling a bit overwhelmed and honestly, a little more than nervous. Leave it to Frankie to not know any average Otherkin! She knew royalty and lords and warriors who were thousands of years old.

But he would think about it.

Mostly because he couldn’t seem to stop.

He finished his coffee and left the restaurant. It was a gloomy, rainy afternoon in Ironwood City. The city where mortal humans came in frequent contact with Otherkin without ever knowing better, unless they managed to catch someone without glamour or just happened to see through it if it flickered. Oliver didn’t know why so many Otherkin had picked this city above most others to call home between worlds. It certainly wasn’t the only mortal city with a heavy Otherkin population; New Orleans, Paris and Istanbul were also Otherkin hubs.

He opened his umbrella and started walking towards home, and his brain did not once stop shuffling through all of Frankie’s suggestions.

An angel prince? Oh, way too much pressure.

A twenty foot long naga lord? Not only would he not fit in the apartment, but Oliver wasn’t sure about having two dicks inside him.

(However, the more he thought about it—)

A Rage demon. A Demon from the Mists. A centaur. A Minotaur lord. Even a lesser-God.

Oliver was thankful it was cold out otherwise he could be sweating. When he reached home he kicked off his sneakers, left his umbrella on the welcome mat to dry, and tossed his hoodie over the nearest chair.

Then he dropped his glamour and let out a soft sigh of relief. He stopped to fill his electric kettle to make tea and caught his reflection in the window.

Oliver was a Furie halfbreed. He had the vibrant golden eyes and short pointed ears of his mother’s kind, but he also had short feathered wings that while flightless, allowed him to trace, and had short, black goat-like horns that he had inherited from his father. His skin, both with and without glamour, was bronze, much like his mother’s. 

His mother had told him that she didn’t know what his father was (“It was one drunken night after we won a battle! Everyone was celebrating!”) but after ascension and the pain of his first unexpected heat, he had suspected his father was perhaps a shapeshifting chimera. (Unfortunately he couldn’t shapeshift into a giant three-headed, winged monster. It would have been a handy trick whenever he was in a pinch.) Furies didn’t have alphas and omegas, and they didn’t go through heats, so Oliver had not been prepared for the change he went through, and his mother had gone into a panic trying to soothe him and ease his pain and distress.

He went and showered and spent the next couple of hours cleaning his apartment, checking work emails, going through his mail, and finally stopped to check his phone.

He had one text, because of course he did.

**Frankie (5:07pm) _I realize that some of my suggestions were kind of intimidating. But I think I found the perfect alpha for you; he’s kind and has a huge heart. He’s all for a couple nights of fun. Just let me know if you’re interested. But no pressure honey. Love you!_**

Oliver sat down with a sigh. He had had one night stands before, but they always started off meeting at a bar or some other location, and drinking and talking, probably laughing and dancing, and ended with sex. He’d never had someone just show up at his door _for sex._

And for days? No. He wanted one night, not a long weekend. Did he have plans for Saturday and Sunday? No, but that didn’t mean he was free to let an alpha mate him for days.

But… it sounded kind of nice.

After an hour he finally caved.

**Oliver (6:15pm) _Okay… but this is for one night okay? Not the weekend. I’m not that hard up._**

**Frankie (6:17pm) _OH HONEY YOU’LL love him!! And he’ll stay as long as you want him. He’ll be there in five minutes._**

Oliver shot to his feet, his feathered wings flapping in surprise. _Five minutes!?_ It was probably so he wouldn’t back out but she could have given him time change out of his current leisurewear!

But as it was, he barely had time to pull his long golden-brown hair out of it’s messy bun and brush it so it wasn’t a mess, and put this cereal bowl and mug in the kitchen before there was a knock at the door.

Oliver froze, heart in his throat. Even from across the apartment and on the other side of a closed door he could smell the alpha demon, however his glamour hid _what_ he was. The scent was so heavy that he felt an immediate flutter in his stomach as a mixture of anxiety and excitement started to churn in him.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing black sweatpants and a tank top that he had cut slits in the back so his wings weren’t pinned down. He was barefoot and his toes were still painted gold from when he had a friend over a couple weekends ago for a night of drinking and talking.

 _This is as good as it’s getting,_ he decided as he hurried to the door. He fiddled with his hair, he flapped his wings, and he took a coupe of deep breaths to try to calm himself, before he finally unlocked the door. He cracked it open and, without glamour, peered out.

Standing at his door was a six-foot-three black man with long dark hair that was braided, who was wearing jeans and a black blazer over his tight t-shirt, and a smouldering smile. He had a scar over his left eyebrow and had dark brown eyes that glimmered in the dim lights of the hallway.

Their reaction was the same: shock.

“Thrace?” Oliver stammered as he opened the door more.

The man blinked before he frowned. “Uh, Oliver. I didn’t… Frankie called me? She said she wanted to set me up with someone. She didn’t tell me who…”

Frankie knew damn well that he and Thrace had dated for years. She knew that their break-up had been painful for them both. It hadn’t ended because they hadn’t seen eye-to-eye, no one had cheated on the other; there had been no massive fight. Long story short, Thrace was a prince from the Faceless Lands, and his father had always been insistent that his children marry within the realm, aka: within their own species. Thrace wasn’t even a contender for the crown but his father had pushed and pushed Thrace to break up with Oliver, while pressuring the omega to do the same.

The real nail in the coffin was when Thrace’s father hired an assassin to kill him, and to keep Thrace from causing a war over him, Oliver had backed off and ended it. 

“I’ll leave,” the man offered.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. “No, come in.”

The man stepped into the apartment and dropped his glamour after the door closed behind him. Thrace was a Mist Demon. He was tall, like typical alpha demons, with deep royal blue skin, and matching blue horns. His dark brown hair was long and braided, and he had a streak of white hair in his bangs. He wore gold accent bands on his horns, biceps, and both nipples pierced with gold rings.

Because he was wearing only tight trousers and an open leather vest beneath the powerful magic he had conjured to hide himself from human eyes.

“Nice outfit,” Oliver said as he looked the demon over, “what kind of date did Frankie say this was?”

Thrace blushed. “A friend is in a band and asked if I would see her perform tonight. The night was just finishing up there when Frankie texted me. I just got cleaned up in the bar bathroom and came over because she was quite insistent I arrive immediately,” he explained.

“Yeah, she dropped it on me, too. Which is why,” he said as he gestured to his evening loungewear. “But… I’m confused. Why did she call you?”

Thrace looked around the apartment before he went to sit on the loveseat. He rested his longsword and satchel on the coffee table. “We had a business meeting the other night and got to talking. I mentioned I had been feeling… well, lonely, and she offered to play matchmaker.”

Oliver had so many questions. “A business meeting? I thought you were in the Faceless Realm working for your father?” _And finding a proper mate._

Thrace looked at Oliver, who was sitting on an oversized floor pillow with his legs crossed. His delicate wings were folded against his back and his black horns shined in the low light of the lamp hanging in the corner. He was just as beautiful as he remembered. “My father is dead,” he explained. 

“What happened?” He asked, startled.

“My older brother, Titus, killed him,” he said with a shrug. 

Oliver’s wings flexed. “Holy shit. When did this all go down?”

“Fifty years ago? I forget. Titus, like the rest of us, had had enough of father’s tyranny and finally removed his head. We worked together for the past thirty years to settle the kingdom and fix all the shit father caused,” he explained. “After that I left. Free to do what I wanted.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “Wow. I’m—I’m happy for you.”

Thrace chuckled. “I’ve been living just outside of Ironwood since then. I wanted some...space from the Other Realms, away from all the chaos that I’d been in the middle of for years. I own a bank for Otherkin, which has turned out to be quite lucrative.”

“You _own_ T&F Bank?” He said in disbelief. “I-I use that bank.”

“I know,” Thrace said carefully. “And don’t worry. I’ve never looked into any of your private information, I didn’t even know this was your address. I wouldn’t do that to you, Oliver.”

Oliver’s wings fidgeted. “So… so you live here, too. And have your own successful business. I’m—I’m really happy for you. That’s amazing.”

Thrace smiled at the omega. Even though Oliver was wearing only an old white tank-top and black sweatpants, he couldn’t have looked more beautiful. His scent was soft and sweet, albeit it was soured a little with anxiety. He couldn’t blame the omega for feeling reserved around him, their relationship had ended on a bad note. And Thrace knew he should leave, but now that he was here, and the omega was in front of him, he couldn’t tear himself away. “What about you? What have you been up to?”

He shrugged. “Nothing nearly as exciting. I work as a preschool teacher here in the city.”

“Oh, I bet they love you,” Thrace praised affectionately.

Oliver blushed as his wings fluffed. “None of them have tried to bite me, so I think that means they like me.”

The demon prince laughed. Then his look became thoughtful, and he again found himself staring at the omega in front of him. He asked, “If I may inquire, why did Frankie think to set us up?”

“Because she had a weird sense of humor,” he muttered.

“No. What I mean is that I mentioned to her that I was single and looking for a date, but you… I just find it hard to believe that you’re single,” he said, struggling to be as polite as possible.

Oliver’s ears flushed red. “Well, I am,” he said a bit defensively. _I never got over you._ “I told her I was looking for a hook-up. Just—someone to have fun with.”

Thrace couldn’t stop a low growl from vibrating in his chest, but he stopped it quickly. They were broken up, they had been for a long time, and Oliver could sleep with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But that knowledge didn’t stop an ugly jealousy from rising up inside of him. 

“I understand,” he said as he cleared his throat. “So she sends me over. Is it a coincidence?”

“No,” he quickly said. “She knew we had once dated.”

The silence was awkward and stretched between them, before Thrace said, “I can leave. I know I’m not who you were expecting. And I’m sure I’ve made you plenty uncomfortable already.”

Oliver frowned. But wasn’t Thrace exactly what he had asked for? Frankie had offered to hook him up with a gorgeous alpha demon, promising to find him someone who wasn’t intimidating or threatening, someone he would be comfortable enough with to have sex with. Who was a better candidate than his ex-lover whom he still had feelings for?

He exhaled and motioned to the bag, “What did you bring?”

“Oh—“ Thrace said as he looked at it. “I didn’t have time to stop anywhere, so I bought a bottle of wine from the bartender before I left.”

“They let you do that?”

“Throw them enough gold and they will,” he chuckled.

Oliver stood. “Well, I could go for a drink,” he said. “What did you bring?”

“It’s purely a coincidence, I assure you,” Thrace said as he pulled out the bottle of pale pink wine. “I really didn’t know I was meeting you.”

Oliver stared at the bottle of Rose Gold Summer Wine. It was by far his favorite wine, and also insanely expensive because it was manufactured by Summer fey and was made with a type of grape that only produced every other summer. He was sure the last time he had it was when he was living with Thrace in the Faceless Realm. There were a few Otherkin bars in the city that served it, but he had never bought himself a glass of it. Partly because it was so expensive, but also because of the memories it brought back to him.

“I thought you hated that,” he said as he stepped into the open kitchen and grabbed two glasses. 

“It’s grown on me,” he said as he popped the cork and stood up. “Don’t get me wrong, I would rather have something harder, but if I have to drink a fey wine, it’s this.”

“Do you drink it often?” he asked.

“I indulge from… time to time,” he said as he looked at the smaller omega. “When I’m… feeling nostalgic.”

Oliver felt his cheeks heat up and his heart thumped quickly. He nodded, but said nothing.

Thrace poured them each a glass and invited Oliver to sit with him on the loveseat. After a long drink, Oliver said, “You mentioned that you were surprised I was single, but I could say the same thing about you. Why aren’t you mated and father to a dozen babies?”

The alpha smiled. “I was engaged, but after my father died we broke it off. It had been arranged and neither of us were happy. After that I… I guess I never found anyone who I wanted to be with.”

“So you’ve been single all these years?” he asked worriedly.

“I’ve never dated, if that’s what you’re asking,” Thrace said. “I’ve had… how did you say it? Hook-ups?”

Oliver felt a pinch of jealousy. He quickly downed his glass. “You’ll find someone.”

Thrace looked at him. The words were on his lips, ready to pour out, but he wasn’t nearly confident or drunk enough to say them. But he knew what he was feeling, and he understood the pain in his chest that he had felt for so many long years. A yearning that never went away, the pain of separation that never eased. Because being here with Oliver and his sweet and unique scent, Thrace finally felt at peace.

“What about you?” Thrace asked. “You’re far too perfect to be alone.”

“How many drinks did you have at the bar?” Oliver asked with a blush.

“Not that many,” Thrace laughed. “I mean it. You… You deserve only the best.”

Oliver had forgotten how doting Thrace had been while they were dating. He blushed and sipped the wine. He couldn’t deny that Thrace was as attractive as ever, and in his current attire he looked like a wet dream. His horns were polished and gorgeous, and he smelled like power and confidence. But more than that, he smelled familiar, it was comforting and spoke to his omega-hindbrain. He had shared heats with this demon, and Thrace had been absolutely amazing. He had been protective and attentive, but he hadn’t completely smothered him with attention. 

And he had known exactly how to make him moan.

Thrace smelled a slight change in Oliver’s scent. He swallowed. “Oliver?”

He snapped out of it and looked up. “Uhm,” he said as he cleared his throat. “Sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

Thrace knew from their past relationship that Oliver didn’t produce slick like normal omegas. It took longer, and required quite a bit of foreplay to stimulate his glands, but his scent was a dead give away to what he was thinking about, and Thrace couldn’t deny that he was feeling the same way.

That didn’t mean that the omega wanted sex from him, even though that was exactly why both of them had agreed to let Frankie hook them up with someone. 

Thinking of a different demon at Oliver’s door made him nearly growl again. He had to remind himself that Oliver wasn’t his omega. Even during their time together Oliver had refused to take the demon’s claim bite. It had hurt but Thrace had understood. His father’s hatred towards the omega had stressed him so badly, worse than Thrace had ever realized. Finding out after their breakup just how _much_ Oliver had been holding back for his sake had made him feel like a failed alpha.

That, and his father had actually hired someone to kill the omega. Word had reached Oliver that Thrace was planning to rise up against his father, and he had ended the relationship.

And he had left, and never returned or contacted him again.

He sighed. “I owe you an apology.”

Oliver lowered his glass. “What for?”

“When we were together, I never realized how miserable you were—“

“I—I was never miserable with you!”

Thrace rested his hand in the omega’s knee. “Please, let me say this. It’s been weighing me down for years,” he explained. “I know that we were happy together, and I also know that my father put a lot of stress on you, but I didn’t realize how badly it had affected you. My instinct always told me you were on-edge all the time, but I never thought to ask you, _really ask you,_ how you were, deep down inside.

“I can’t imagine the terror you felt when my father snapped and hired that assassin,” he continued with a growl. “I know it was enough to scare you away. And I was never angry at you for leaving. I… I couldn’t protect you, like you deserved.”

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment before answering, “I shouldn’t have just left you. I should have explained why.”

“I knew why.”

“No,” he said, “you think you know. I left because I didn’t want you to start a war over me. I had no doubt in your ability as an alpha. I fully believed you would kill whoever came after me and would protect me. But I couldn’t stand the thought of you going against your family, for _me_. I didn’t want you to die, over _me_. I left to protect you, Thrace. I loved you too much to… to…”

Thrace was frowning at the omega. Oliver’s wings were limp and his head was bowed, his hands were clutching the wine glass and he was visibly shaking.

He had always felt like he had failed as an alpha. He couldn’t keep his mate safe, and so his mate had left him. For years and _years_ he had struggled to come to terms with his failure as an alpha. Learning that Oliver had left to protect him changed everything.

He still felt like he had failed the omega, but not to the extent he had before. Oliver had full faith he would protect him. Oliver hadn’t left because he was afraid for his own life.

He had been afraid for Thrace’s.

“I’m sorry that you… spent so many years thinking you did something wrong,” Oliver finished.

When Thrace stood up, Oliver’s wings flinched and he feared that he had done something wrong. He watched as the alpha paced his small apartment, face pulled into a thoughtful frown.

“Thrace?” He finally asked.

He turned and stared down at Oliver. He released a heavy breath and summoned his courage. “Every day, since the day you left, I’ve had an ache in my chest. Nothing I ever did ever stopped it. But the moment I walked into your apartment, and I smelled you, that pain went away.”

“Thrace…” He could feel the nervous energy pouring off the demon. He was fidgeting and his eyes were wide and vulnerable. Thrace had known Oliver was in the city, and he hadn’t once forced himself into his life. He had respected him and stayed away, thinking that’s what the omega wanted.

He folded his wings around himself the best he could for privacy and released a shaking breath. When he inhaled, all he could smell was the familiar mixture of his and Thrace’s scents. He felt an ache in his lower belly and his heart hurt.

Thrace’s father was dead. No one would stop them from being together.

Thrace had missed him for years. Had ached for years.

Oliver had never moved on. Had never shaken the alpha from his memories.

He lowered his wings and looked up at the Mist demon, who had moved closer but hadn’t invaded his space. He stood up, and approached the large demon prince. He circled him, and Thrace didn’t move. He reached out and touched new scars, made from weapons meant to hurt demons. He had new tattoos, one was a knotted circle that was a symbol for family and justice.

He stood in front of the Mist demon, and reached out, pressing his hands against his stomach. He felt Thrace suck in a surprised breath, and it was followed by a low rumble as Oliver’s hands slid up over his chest. He could feel the demon’s heart pounding in his chest, he could smell his scent change, growing heavier with arousal but there was also a bit of a tartness from fear. Oliver knew the demon well enough to know that he wasn’t lying. The alpha had never gotten over his feelings for him, and he had ached for years.

“Can I kiss you?” Thrace asked. 

“Yes,” Oliver whispered back as he thumbed the gold rings.

Thrace had to lean over and Oliver stood up on his toes. The size difference between them had always been a huge turn-on for Oliver, but he never found another lover that had met his criteria.

And now he realized it wasn’t because he was too picky, or expected too much, it was because none of them were Thrace.

The alpha’s large hands settled on his waist, and his head tilted down. Oliver met him for the kiss, which was entirely soft, and he didn’t need to be prompted when Thrace licked over his lips. Oliver welcomed the deep kiss with a sigh, his hands sliding up over the demon’s shoulders and stopping to tangle in his hair.

It was like being thrown back in time while stepping into the most cleansing bath. Oliver moaned, pulling Thrace closer to deepen the kiss. When the demon licked into his mouth he could taste wine on his tongue. He felt sharp teeth graze over his lips. The kiss deepened and Oliver pressed his body against the other demon’s.

“Is it too soon to say that I never stopped loving you?” Thrace asked between kisses.

“Yes,” Oliver panted, “but say it anyway.”

“Gods, I still love you.”

Oliver whined and his wings fluttered and flapped. Thrace pulled him up off his feet and into his arms, and Oliver wrapped his legs around the alpha’s wide body and moaned into his mouth. Thrace’s hand slid up his back, under his shirt, and Oliver leaned back, breaking the kiss.

Thrace’s eyes were pooled black and he watched hungrily as the omega tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He rumbled an excited growl and turned, sitting down on the loveseat with Oliver straddling his lap, and started to mouth down his neck, sucking just where he knew the omega liked it. 

Oliver moaned, his body trembling as he grabbed the demon’s smooth horns and leaned up to lick one. As he did, Thrace bit his nipple and started to suck, groaning as he did. Large hands slid up and down his sides, before drifting down to the elastic band of his sweatpants, which were being tugged down. One hand squeezed his ass.

“Oliver,” Thrace breathed as the omega pulled back, his lips wet and face flushed, “I want to… but are you…”

He cupped the demon’s face and kissed him. “I want to.”

“You’re sure?” Thrace asked as he rubbed his hand over the omega’s lower back.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Oliver said as he smiled at the alpha. “I missed you, Thrace, every day.”

He blushed and smiled. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“How about… we go to yours?” Oliver suggested as his ears reddened. “The walls here are thin and my bed is pretty small--”

They were tracing before he even finished his sentence, and the next thing he knew he was being held in Thrace’s arms, standing in the middle of his bedroom. Oliver exhaled a laugh. “Your bedroom is bigger than my apartment,” he said as he looked around. The ceiling was tall and hanging from the center a massive chandelier. The flooring was black stone and there was a large white, ornate rug beneath their feet. There was a fireplace across from the bed and above it a large antique mirror and the massive antlers from a Highlands Stag.

“I’ll give you a tour later,” Thrace said as he carried the omega to the large bed. It was up one step, and the bed itself was large and covered in many heavy blankets and many pillows. He dropped Oliver down onto the bed and admired his prey.

The omega laughed and sat up, staring at the demon prince. Thrace started to strip off his clothing, what little of it there was, and he did the same, pulling off his sweatpants and tossing them to the floor. 

Oliver sat back and looked the Mist demon up and down. Thrace was lean and limber, a look that often made his enemies underestimate him as he wasn’t as bulky or wide as a Shadow demon or berserker. He had gorgeous, thick thighs and a great deal of strength in his arms. In the low lights his eyes and horns gleamed and Oliver could see a light sheen of sweat on his chest.

Thrace rumbled a low growl. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

“I know,” he said with a cheeky grin.

He laughed. “Are you wet for me?”

“Not yet,” Oliver said. Some lovers had found it offensive that Oliver didn’t produce slick as quickly as others. They took it to mean he didn’t actually want them. It also meant that some rushed into sex before he was ready.

He would have none of these issues with Thrace.

Thrace ran his tongue over his lips. “Then allow me to help you.”

He shuddered and his legs fell open. “Do—do as you wish.”

He stepped up to the bed, and the beautiful omega lying on it, and knelt. He ran his hands up each slender leg before tugging Oliver closer, resting each leg over his shoulders and exposing him as he did. Oliver was as beautiful as ever, and Thrace salivated.

“Do you know how hungry I am for you?” He asked.

Oliver dropped back with a quivering sigh as the demon’s breath caused goosebumps on his inner thighs. A quick swipe of the alpha’s tongue left him breathless.

The Mist demon licked down his cock slowly, stopping to suck on the inside of either thigh, and then stopped to admire the omega’s entrance. He knew from their years and years together that Oliver was different from other omegas. He didn't just get wet under the hot stare or scent of a horny alpha. He needed patience and preparation, and to Thrace, that was nearly as enjoyable as having sex.

He licked at his entrance and heard Oliver squeak. Thrace rubbed his hands over the omega’s thighs to stimulate the scent glands he had just bitten, and was surprised how quickly his scent thickened.

“Thrace—“ Oliver moaned. The alpha was licking him lavishly, and rumbling a pleased sound as he did. Lips brushed against him and the alpha’s tongue drove inside. Oliver could feel a change inside him, a heat building and building, pooling in his gut and then dropping. His legs quivered and he felt—

Thrace’s please groan filled the bedroom as he tasted the first trickle of slick.

Oliver fisted the blankets as the alpha gripped his ass, spreading him open as he continued to lick and suck. Only when Oliver was completely wet open did the alpha replace his mouth with his fingers.

“So tight,” Thrace sighed as he leaned over the bed. “You’re so tight and wet.”

Oliver blinked up through tears. No one had managed to get him this worked up in years. Not since Thrace. He whined and submitted, letting his head roll back to expose his neck.

The demon prince accepted the invite and nuzzled are his neck, biting down gently and then scenting him.

But he stopped abruptly when Oliver started to cry.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked in alarm.

“Nothing,” he insisted but not doing a very good job as he was hiccuping and couldn’t stop tears from running down his face. He sat up as Thrace removed his fingers and sat down next to him on the bed. “I don’t know why—“

Thrace thought maybe he did. He pulled the omega into his lap and ran his hand up and down his spine, fingers grazing over his feathered wings. “I think maybe we missed each other more than we realized.”

Oliver straddled him and pressed his face into the alpha’s neck. That was true. When Thrace had scented him, the feelings and memories had come rushing back to him. He exhaled shakily. He has missed the alpha, but he had, for years, shoved those feelings away, unable to truly face them. Now he felt like crumbling under the weight of them.

Thrace scented him again, and Oliver felt a wash of peace.

“Are you okay?” Thrace asked.

“I am.” He kissed his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips. “I was just… overwhelmed.”

“By how hot I am, right?”

Oliver laughed and smacked one of his pierced nipples. “By my own low standards— _hnn_!” His playful banter was cut short when Thrace wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

“It’s not fair—me having all the fun,” Oliver panted as he was slowly pumped. He was growing more and more aroused and he could feel slick against his ass. “I seem to remember you having a particular favorite thing.”

The demon’s eyes dilated and gleamed. “Oh?”

“If I can?” Oliver asked as he wrapped both hands around the rock-hard blue cock that was jutting up between his thighs. Thrace rumbled as he nodded, and Oliver slid back out of his lap.

Thrace’s cock was no joke. It was long and heavy, and the first time they did anything he had found it very intimidating. But after years and years, he had come to ache for it, but also thirst. Oliver knelt on the bed, his wings open and relaxed, and kissed the cum-smeared head.

Thrace groaned with encouragement. “Baby…”

Oliver opened his mouth and took it in, inch by inch. He relaxed his throat and after some painstaking moments, swallowed the entire thing. This throat burned and his eyes watered, and breathing wasn’t an option, but he didn’t care. Thrace tasted like sin, he could feel the power radiating through him, could feel the large demon trembling. He exhaled and sighed, sucking hard as he pulled back.

He licked and sucked the head before he went back down again, moaning and drooling, his lips and chin wet with both saliva and cum, and his eyesight blurred with tears.

“Motherfucking gods—“ Thrace moaned. “Suck me, baby, suck the life out of me. I’m yours.”

The alpha’s large hand settled on his head, petting his horns and pulling his hair, but not forcing.

One forceful shove one time early on their relationship had earned him an angry bite and he hadn’t forgotten it.

Oliver sucked the long length, bobbing his head slowly. His face was red and his lungs hated him, but he couldn’t get enough of the precum on his tongue or the heavy length sliding down his throat.

Thrace shuddered and growled, before he regretfully urged Oliver to raise his head. He watched as his cock slid free from the omega’s wet lips, and he very nearly burst at such a sight. 

“What?” Oliver asked hoarsely and somewhat breathless.

“I want to cum inside you,” Thrace explained as he slid his hand down Oliver’s spine to his ass, wet and open with slick. “I want to fuck you.”

Oliver took a moment to wipe his face clean with a blanket before he nodded. “I want that, too.”

Their usual positions involved Oliver in his lap or riding him, to avoid putting stress on his wings, but Oliver was lying back on the bed, legs open wide and hips raised before he could pull him close. Thrace stared at the beautiful, unique omega, his eyes glowing hot at the sight of his hole spread open and shiny with slick.

He growled possessively and slid between his legs. Grasping his cock, he grasped one of Oliver’s thighs before he started to thrust inside.

“YES—“ Oliver cried out. “Gods—yes yes Thrace.”

It felt like coming home. Oliver accepted him easily and eagerly, so tight and hot, about as hot and greedy as his mouth. Slick gushed as he filled him and then leaned over him, staring at the omega’s flushed face and exposed neck.

A neck that he quickly bit and sucked, leaving it bruised and his scent glands red. Oliver whimpered and moaned, trying to encourage Thrace to move his hips, but the alpha stubbornly remained seated inside him, his cock hot and twitching.

“ _Hnn_ —“ Oliver cried. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Can’t we remain this way forever?” He asked roughly. “You’re my heaven. I never want to leave you.”

He laughed. “As smooth as ever,” he said. He bucked his hips up, shoving them further together. “Don’t you want to breed me, alpha? My demon prince? My love?”

Oliver was playing dirty and Thrace didn’t care, even he couldn’t remain without moving much longer. He bit Oliver’s throat again, leaving behind teeth marks but drawing no blood, but he pulled out and thrust back in.

Oliver wailed and Thrace moaned. The rhythm was fast and hard, and Oliver’s voice was loud and needy. Thrace smothered him with deep kisses but even he couldn’t stop moaning. Oliver fit him too perfectly, his perfect sheath. Hot and tight, and so incredibly wet. He plunged into him, the pace rocking the bed, and watched as the omega shook beneath him.

He knew he wouldn’t last long. Oliver had nearly sucked him to completion and just being inside him, and overwhelmed by his sweet alluring scent as enough to make him cum. He pounded into him hard until he grunted and roared, filling him with seed.

Oliver cried out and beneath him his wings attempted to spasm as he came as well, cum shooting across his belly. He was bloated and happy, his head spinning in the clouds and his body vibrating with pleasure. Thrace was slumped over him, his body sweaty and hot, and shaking much like himself.

He opened his eyes as the alpha pressed his face into his neck. Oliver purred and ran his hands up and down the larger demon’s back and shoulders to soothe him.

Thrace kissed across his collar bone and then up to his lips. “You’re so, so perfect.”

He blushed. He urged the large demon to roll off of him and lay on his back, and then he straddled him and stretched his wings. There were a couple of feathers on the bed but he wasn’t worried about them. He looked down at the Mist demon thoughtfully.

Thrace took his hand and kissed his fingers. “I know that look. What is it?”

“I was just thinking about… how I don’t want to pick up where we left off but I’d like… if you wanted to, start seeing each other again?” Sure, they had both already admitted to still being in love, but Oliver didn’t want to jump straight back into living with Thrace.

Even though his house was much bigger and nicer than his apartment. And he could easily trace or commute into the city to work. And he could sit outside in privacy with no glamour to sun his wings and—

Thrace laughed. “Oliver?”

He blinked. “Oh—sorry.”

“I said I’d love to,” Thrace said as he ran his hands up and down the omega’s hips. “I would… like to court you someday.”

It took every ounce of self-control for Oliver to not suggest they start courting that moment, as he had just reasoned with himself that dating was the right thing to start with.

“Someday,” he said with a blush, and behind him his wings fluffed up.

“Maybe even… a family?” Thrace asked timidly.

It was something they had always tiptoed around, but because of Thrace’s father and the stress of their living situation it would have been impossible for Oliver to conceive. Not to mention dangerous.

But now?

But now.

“We can talk about that,” he said as he leaned down to kiss the alpha, “someday.”

Thrace rumbled a pleased purr. “Someday,” he agreed. “Right now… I would like to give you a tour of the house. And fuck you in every room.”

Oliver laughed and flicked one of the nipple rings. “Do you have the stamina, Prince Thrace?”

He growled excitedly. “Let’s find out.”

**END**


End file.
